


Purgatory never sleeps

by blueberrytoast



Series: Purgatory Collection [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 12:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberrytoast/pseuds/blueberrytoast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbling about Jimmy and Castiel in Purgatory (if they still shared a body at that point), pre season 8.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purgatory never sleeps

The first few days in Purgatory Jimmy spent screaming profanity into the mind of Castiel.

He’d never really considered himself a cussing person, in fact he had never cussed since that day he thought Claire had gotten lost in the woods their tiny family were picnic-ing on a sunny fall-day. They’d eventually found her throwing little rocks and small bits of woods into a small stream from the makeshift plank bridge, observing how the pieces of wood would float away on the surface, but the rock would sink, unperturbed by the swift water and nestle against other little rocks at the bottom.

The woods of Purgatory was nothing like that day.

Jimmy screamed in horror. 

Endless running, flitting from one location to the next, running running, hiding, it all dulled his horror down to a pathetic whimper and he cried. Cried because he’d tried so hard to get through to Emmanuel, tried to sooth the pain from whatever it was Castiel drew out of Sam’s head, tried to pull the angel up and make him push on. Cried because they were here. This is what their combined existence had lead to, and Jimmy wept for the angel, for his family, and for himself, lost in the horrific maze of Purgatory, one sight more gruesome and morbid than the next.

An endless stream of _Dean, Dean, protect Dean, keep Dean safe, must hide, must run, Leviathan_ overlapped with his own conscious, he consented and they ran and stopped and fought over an over in an never ending loop.

He felt affected by what Castiel had done to so many, like he’d been a part of it himself, since after all, it was his body, and no matter what others thought he was still here, alive and kicking, and just because you get the reins torn from you by thousands of purgatory souls doesn’t mean you weren’t a part of the wrecking.

He felt guilty and ashamed, so he agreed to run. To keep one of them safe from the sheering teeth of the Leviathan. Dean would no doubt have trouble enough on his own for being fully human and not a vessel topped up on grace like him. 

So they ran and Jimmy screamed.

Funny how in your mind you never get hoarse.

Even though you want nothing more but to scream until your voice is gone and you can scream no more.


End file.
